Fazendo um Sram 120
~~ Sobre esse tutorial ~~ Bom como muita gente sabe, a maioria dos srams sao feitos baseados resetando no level 120, mais como assim resetando no level 120 ? R : muitas pessoas criam um sram e fazem uma rota para chegarem no level 120 e ja poder resetar, por isso criei essa pagina, para mostrar a voces como criar seu sram level 120, resetar, escolher uma build e escolher seu set. ~~ Upando ~~ Basicamente você vai presisar de um set up ( um set que de atributos em sabedoria ) aconselho pegar set aventureiro até voce pegar level 36 em kanigers ( procure um grupo de up kanigers em cania ) , depois você poderá usar set prespic ( um set basico para upar ) e ficar em kanigers até o level 50, depois do level 50 é so você ir para frigost, pegando o barco de teleport em -34,-16 e logo depois procurar um grupo de up em masto ou city, aconselho ir city primeiro, já que é mais rapido e vai dar quase o mesmo em XP, depois do level 70 você voce procurar um grupo em Masto ( mastogob ) eles dao muita XP, com um bom bonus x4 de XP você vai upar praticamente um level por luta, fica em Masto até o level 120 e assim ir dopples e resetar para sua build. ~~ Escolhendo sua Build ~~ Agora que Você já esta level 120 ( ou mais ) você vai resetar para seu atributo e aumentar apenas nele, Minha dica é: compre o set primeiro, depois coloque os pontos, principalmente sram de str ( força ) que presisam de bastante atenção na hora de comprar o seu set, por exemplo, o elmo padrao para srams ( tanto de agi quanto de str ) usam Solomonk para dar em Vitalidade,Iniciativa, Danos em Armadilhas, Força e Agilidade, tudo ao mesmo tempo, assim por exemplo, se seu sram for de str, e voce for usar adagas ou algum tipo de arma que presise de Condiçoes ( a maioria das adagas presisam de 100 em agilidade ou mais ) portanto equipe seu set, e veja quanto vai dar em agilidade, assim nao presisando aumentar 100 em agilidade , é so completar, Exemplo: meu sram tem um set que da 70 em agilidade e eu sou de força, nao quero gastar 100 pontos colocando em agilidade, Simples, basta aumentar oque falta, nesse exemplo ele so vai presisar aumentar 30 em agilidade, economizando pontos, ou ele pode comprar 30 scrolls em agilidade e nao gastar pontos, agora vou falar dos srams de agilidade, srams de agilidade tem que ter muito pm ( aconselho deixar invisibilidade no level 6 para dar +2 pm ) um sram de agilidade presisa no minimo de 5PM, e quando usar a invisibilidade, você vai ficar com 7PM tendo assim um bom controle de suas posições em combate, usando a localização voce pode ganhar +1 range ( alcance ) se for critico voce ganha +2 em range, assim ficando com um alcance razoavel, se estiver com um crã, peça a ele para te dar range tambem, o set dele nao vai ser muito diferente de um sram de str, so muda mesmo algumas coisas, por exemplo você pode usar um solomonk de agilidade em um sram de agi e recuperar um pouco do dano das armadilhas ja que você nao é de str. ~~ Escolhas para Sets ~~ Bom como eu ja disse acima, eu aconselho um Solomonk independentemente se sua Build for de Força ou Agilidade, um bom sram no level 120 nao aumenta em vitalidade, apenas com items que dao em vit, agora vamos falar do resto dos items, se você for de agilidade é obrigatorio que você tenha 8PA, para usar assim o Ataque " Trapaça " duas veses, para ter 8PA é simples basta ter um amuleto dando em PA + o PA que voce ganha ao chegar no level 100, agora para um sram de Str ( força ) é presiso ter 10PA algo que nao é tao dificil quanto alguns pensão, basta ter um Amuleto dando em PA, um Gelano e Uma Arma Dando PA, Pode Ser as Adagas de Dragonete ( mais vai ter que upar até o 128 ) ou intao a famosa adaga " Estilo de Chakra " que se pode usar no level 70, presisa apenas de 100 em agilidade, alem de dar PA ela da vitalidade ela tambem da PA, Pronto Ficando assim um Perfeito Sram de Força com 10PA,Gente esse Foi meu Tutorial sobre Srams, Obrigado por Ler !